Attack On Dreams
by FenrirFlame
Summary: "Now hold on Eren, this won't hurt at all" Grisha Jaeger said holding a syringe containing the titan serum. "Remember, you are going to bring change to the Wall..." Or so he thought.


Attack on Dreams

By FenrirFlame

"Now hold on Eren, this won't hurt at all" Grisha Jaeger said holding a syringe containing the titan serum. "Remember, you are going to bring change to the Wall..."  
"A few months had passed after that. My dad had left since then and hasn't come back. He had left the key to our basement for me, telling me to seek the truth… but I couldn't care less at the moment, because titans had already breached the Wall… or so I thought…"

-The day after the serum-

"How is he doing Grisha?" Mikasa asks looking over Eren's almost comatose like state. "Not good, he's been getting high fevers and nightmares. Any normal kid would've died, but he's a strong one as I expected…" Grisha says with a proud but worried look on his face. "Will he ever get better?" Mikasa asks still worried about her brother. "I don't know Mikasa, we'll have to see." He says sighing "Well what about Carla? Will she be back?" she asks. Grisha slowly stands up and glares at Mikasa. "Unfortunately, Mikasa, she's not coming back…ever."Grisha says while turning slowly towards the door.  
"Watch over Eren for me, I'm going out to get supplies." he says while leaving. Mikasa nods in agreement.

-A few hours later-

Grisha returns with a few first aid kits and empty syringes. Mikasa runs up to him with tears in her eyes. "Grisha come quick! There's something wrong with Eren!" Grisha runs over to Eren clutching his leg with sweat and tears running down his face. "What happened?!" Grisha yells. "I don't know! All of a sudden he was having a nightmare about Carla and then this!" Mikasa says sobbing.

"Calm down, he'll be okay." Trying to get her to stop crying. "He must be counter-reacting to the serum…judging by what I'm looking at…it looks like it gathered in his leg…but I'm not sure how to get it out of there…" he thinks to himself . He grabs am empty syringe. "Maybe I need to put more to continue the flow… but if I put more into, he could go into a coma….or worse…" he hesitantly begins putting serum into the syringe still contemplating if he should or not.

"It's now or never…I'm sorry Eren." He says aloud sinking the needle into leg. Eren screams in pain as the serum surges through his entire body. He goes from clutching his leg to clutching his left arm. "Shit…don't tell me…it stopped again?!" he says shocked "If I give him another…he's really going to die!" he thinks to himself.  
Grisha is at the end of his rope, not knowing if he should take the plunge. "Damn it! I'm going to have to!" he yells, and sticks the needle into Eren's arm, pumping more serum into his blood.

Eren shakes violently as the serum racks his body with pain, he screams out for a minute before passing out. "E-Eren?!" Mikasa calls out to him worried that Grisha may have killed him. "He's fine, we just dodged a big bullet there…" Grisha says sighing "H-how is he…?" Mikasa said with tears in her eyes. "He's currently stable… how it goes from there… well…" he says wiping sweat off his brow. "Mikasa, how would you feel if you could never talk to your brother again?" Grisha asks her without looking her in the eyes.

"E-eh? I probably wouldn't believe it at first but I would keep talking to him anyway, it's not like he can't hear me... Why?! What's wrong?! Did something happen to him?!" Mikasa asks nervously. "He's falling into a coma" Grisha says still not looking at her.  
"No way…. There's nothing you can d-" "The 'medicine' I gave him is keeping him alive…but that's it." Grisha says, interrupting Mikasa cringing. "I'm sorry." He says holding back tears. Mikasa suddenly puts her hand on Grisha's shoulder. "It doesn't matter." She says with a stern unwavering face. "I'll stay by his side and talk to him like nothing changed, I promise." Grisha was surprised with the sheer will and spirit of Mikasa. "That's right… if there's anyone who could protect Eren, It'd be you Mikasa" Grisha says smiling proud at her.  
"It's getting late, let's go to bed" he says yawning. "You go ahead; I want to stay with Eren for a bit longer." Mikasa says moving Eren's hair away from his closed eyes. Grisha nods and heads to bed.

"Eren, you can hear me right? Don't give up. I can't lose you…I can't lose another family member…You and Grisha are all I have now, so fight! FIGHT!" Mikasa says with enough passion to give a whole army strength. She puts out the candle by his bedside and goes to bed herself.

-In Eren's Dreams-

"Huh…? I could swear I heard Mikasa just now but… Where am I?"  
Eren opens his eyes to see himself surrounded by red liquid. "What is this…?" He picks up his hand covered in the mystery liquid and looks at it. "Blood…?!" He suddenly regains his senses and tries to get his bearings but to no avail. "Huh? My arm…! My leg…! What happened?!" As soon as he said that his memory returns. "Oh, right… I was eaten…" he says as his nervousness leaves him and is replaced with fear. He looks around the titan's stomach and sees his fallen comrades. "Them too…as expected…" he says as he slowly closes his eyes accepting his fate.

"…ght…" A voice echoes in Eren's head. "Huh…? Who…?" Eren thinks to himself. "…Eren…" the voice echoes again. "Mi…kasa?" "What? I can't hear you…" Eren thinks to himself again this time focusing on his sister. "Don't give up! Fight!" His eyes pop open in realization. "She's right… This isn't the end! I won't let it be! I promised that I'd kill all the titans!"

-Back Outside Eren's Mind- The Next Day

Armin bashes into Eren's house hearing the news about him. "Eren! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" he yells looking around nervously. Grisha who was sitting at the dining table enjoying his coffee almost spilled it from the abrupt entrance. "Oh Armin. It's you. What's with all the commotion?" Grisha said calmly. "How could you be so calm?! Is Eren okay?!" Armin yelled again. "Calm down, there's no need to yell. Eren is…stable." Grisha said sighing "St-stable? What do you mean?" Armin asks calming down a bit. "I mean he's stable. He's not well enough to start walking around, no… far beyond that, but he's alive." Grisha explains taking another sip of his coffee.

"Can I see him then? Mr. Jaeger?" Armin asks. "I don't see why not. Go ahead, he's upstairs" Armin races upstairs to Eren's room bashing the door open. "Eren!" he yells out while entering the room.  
Armin awakens a previously sleeping Mikasa. "Mmn…Armin? What's with all the noise?" Mikasa asks rubbing her eyes, raising her head from Eren's bedside. Armin rushes over to the bed "Is Eren…?" "He's fine" Mikasa says immediately. "He's still breathing, he's just sleeping."

"What's wrong with him?" Armin asks "Grisha says he's in a coma" Mikasa answers sighing. "What?! How?!" Armin asks again.  
"The medicine he gave him, it kept him alive he said." Mikasa answers once again. "Well, what about ? Does she know?" Armin asks. "No…she doesn't. She just… got up and left one day." Mikasa answers again. "What…? But that just makes no sense…" Armin comments. "She must've had a reason to…." Armin comments again. "The reason was me." The two kids look directly at the door to see Grisha standing there. "Wh-what?" Mikasa says.

"Carla left us, because I'm the reason Eren is like this now." Grisha says. The two open their eyes wide in shock to what they've just heard. "Wh-what do you mean?" Armin asks. Grisha sits in a chair across the room and takes his glasses off to clean them. "You see, I was planning a rebellion on the inner walls with a few of my comrades. For too long the people of the outer walls have been mistreated and oppressed. The inner walls get everything, better safety, more food and better housing. The human race shouldn't be separated. We should all be one." Grisha says. "So to do this, we planned to break down the inner walls." Grisha says with a very serious tone. Mikasa and Armin looks at him like he's crazy. "So what does this has to do with Eren?" Mikasa asks giving him a death glare. Grisha sighs heavily. "To break down the walls we need the strength of a titan…so…I put a titan transforming serum in Eren and 2 of my comrades." Grisha says giving a glare right back to Mikasa.

"But the serum backfired on Eren; Carla noticed that I had done something to him when she saw him bleeding from the needle wound."  
Grisha says sighing. "She said she didn't want to be with me and this monster family anymore and just left." Grisha says rubbing the side of his face. "Monster… family…?" Mikasa says holding back tears. Armin clenches his fist in anger. He himself didn't really get why there were walls between people. It was as if they did it to keep the titans in one place if they ever broke in. Amongst the people they didn't care about. "Now that Eren is in a coma, our plans are ruined… There weren't a lot of people who could take the serum without dying…" Grisha says covering his face with his hands.

"Will Eren get better?" Armin asks completely ignoring Grisha's story. "It's a 50/50 chance; he could wake up the next day or die the next." Grisha says sparing no sugarcoat. Mikasa clenches her fist in anger and releases it. "It doesn't matter, because I'm going to talk to him like nothings ever changed, until he wakes up." Mikasa says with unwavering spirit. "Mikasa…" Armin says surprised by her spirit. "You hear that Eren? You have people waiting for you, so come back as quick as you can." Mikasa whispers into Eren's ear.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Authors Notes: Hello! This is the first story I've made. (At least on here) It takes place in Attack On Titan, and isn't an alternate dimension or anything. It's more of a realistic take on it. Well, as far as human eating giants go. I didn't really know how to end it, it was mainly meant to be a short story, so sorry for the abrupt ending. I may continue it if it shows good promise to people. If you find things wrong with it don't hesitate to leave some _**constructive** _criticism. Heck if you have ideas on how it should end, id be glad to listen to your suggestions too. I hope to bring more great stories to you!


End file.
